


Maybe a Costume Party Wasn't Such a Bad Idea

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Costume Party, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Logan and Roman attend a costume party together. Logan is under the premises that they're entering the couples costume contest, which they are. They just aren't entering as a couple.OrRoman is tired of listening to two of his friends talk about each other and never too each other, so he rigs the costume contest so that they end up entered as a couple.





	Maybe a Costume Party Wasn't Such a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I'm here with prompts for spooky month! This is an event all throughout the month of October hosted by some wonderful friends of mine. My hope is to post for every prompt, but I don't want to guarantee anything since October is really busy. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the first prompt: Costume Party
> 
> Trigger warnings: bees mentioned, crowds, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! Talk you again soon!

“Roman, I don’t understand. If we are here as a pair and meant to enter into the pairs costume contest, then why don’t our costumes match?” Logan asked, looking down at the costume he was wearing.

It was, uncommon to say the least. It wasn’t often you saw a college student dressed as a beekeeper, let alone seeing a senior law student dressed that way. T he plain brown suit was anything but flattering to Logan’s figure, but that wasn’t his main concern at this point. What bothered him more than his own costume, was Roman’s costume. 

Logan had come to the party thinking that Roman would be dressed in the bumblebee costume that was meant to be paired with his. Instead, he walked in to find his friend dressed as a nurse. Which wasn’t a shocking costume choice for the other, but it also wasn’t what the pair had agreed on. Roman looked rather pleased in the costume though, and it did suit his figure; even though it was very inaccurate in comparison to actual nursing garb. 

“We don’t match because we aren’t partners my bespectacled friend.” Roman said, pulling Logan from his thoughts. 

“What do you mean we aren’t partners?” Logan looked at the other, annoyance clear in his tone. “When you gave me this costume you said we’d be entering the costume contest. I was not aware I had to find a partner to fill the role of the bumblebee.”

Roman rolled his eyes, he knew Logan would be concerned when he planned this. But honestly, it was time the nerd loosened his tie and learned to just go with the flow. It could turn out better than expected.

“Listen Lo, I never said that you and me would be the ones partnered for the contest.” Roman stated, placing a hand on the others shoulder. “And you do have a partner, there is a cutie here dressed to match your costume. I made sure of it.”

“If this is another attempt to set me up with one of your theater friends I wi-” Logan started, only to be pushed away with a laugh from the other.

“It isn’t. You’ll actually like this one, trust me. Just go and find him before they start calling people up!” Roman chuckled. “I still have to find my partner anyways.” 

Logan didn’t get a chance to respond before Roman turned and walked the other way. Sighing, Logan knew he had no other choice but to wander around and look for someone dressed as a bumblebee. A daunting task for the man on a normal day, but even more so now. The amount of people he saw standing in front him was enough to make him want to turn and run instead of participating. He knew he couldn’t do that though, Roman had signed him up to accompany someone else, a stranger, and Logan would not “leave them hanging” as many liked to say. So, he made his way into the crowd to start his search.

Wandering into the kitchen, Logan began his search for a bottle of water, or even a clean cup. It seemed his search was pointless, as all that could be found were drinks Logan would rather not partake in. Someone had to be sober at the end of the night to get him and the knucklehead home. 

Logan was ready to quiet and go drink from the bathroom sink when a hand holding a water bottle was suddenly in front of him. 

“Judging by how intensely you’ve been looking around, this is what you want.” A stranger said, not looking up from the phone in his other hand. 

“Yes, it is. Thank you.” Logan took the bottle, studying the other man. He was dressed in light blue scrubs, a face mask hanging of his neck. If Logan didn’t know any better, he’d say the man looked like an actual surgeon. He smiled slightly at that thought before opening the water.

“Since I have you here,” the man started, pocketing his phone, “can I ask if you’ve seen an idiot dressed as a nurse. My roommate set this up with him and he’s suppose to be my partner in this lame costume contest.”

Logan choked on his water, startling the stranger and causing him to hop of the counter he’d been sitting on. “You okay man, I know it sounds weird to hear of a dude dressed as a nurse bu-”

“I’m fine. I’m just surprised is all.” Logan said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Surprised how?”

“Well, I came here with a friend of mine as well. He is dressed as a nurse and left me not that long ago in search of his costume partner. And leaving me to search for a someone wearing a bee costume to pair with my own costume.”

“Seriously?” The stranger chuckled, “What a coincidence. My roommate is dressed as a bee and is currently looking for his keeper.”

Logan flushed at that. He had not expected to be referred to as the others keeper, in any manner. Hearing it said so casually seemed out of place. His discomfort must have been noticed by the other, who smiled softly as a silent apology. 

Clearing his throat, Logan gestured to the other, “What do you say I text the ‘idiot’ and you test your roommate and we put this wild goose chase to an end?”

“I say we do it.” The other said, pulling out his phone. “My name’s Virgil by the way, in case you wanted to tell your friend.”

“I’m Logan, it’s a pleasure Virgil.” Logan said, sending a message to Roman.

If the loud shriek heard by the pair in the kitchen a few moments later was anything to go by, Roman was near and would be in shortly. Logan and Virgil chatted idly until then. Only stopping when they noticed the large nurse barreling into the room like a maniac followed by a bouncing boy in a bee costume.

Seeing the boy, Logan thought he felt his heart stop. Of all the people Roman could of set him up with; out of everyone Roman knew, it was Patton Hart. The boy Logan had been hopelessly crushing on since sophomore year when they had Sociology together. The boy who was kind and bright and always so welcoming to everyone, even someone as cold and analytical as Logan could be. This had to be some joke Roman was playing to get back at him for something. It couldn’t be real. There is no way Patton Hart was standing in front of him and talking to him. 

Talking to him. Patton was talking to him. Logan wasn’t paying attention and Patton was talking to him. This was no good, he needed to know what the other was saying. He needed to get out of his head.

“Sorry what?” Logan said, earning a chuckle from Roman, who was standing off to the side with Virgil.

Patton giggled, a heavenly sound really, before repeating himself “I said, ‘Hi I’m Patton, and I bee-lieve you’re my bee keeper for the night.’”

Logan stared at him, unsure of what to say or how to respond to the other. Puns were not his thing, and judging by his face, Patton had more in store for the rest of the night. 

Before Logan had a chance to gather his thought, the music was cut off and a voice was heard throughout the house “Listen up folks, the judging is about to start so I need every pair entering the costume contest in the living room ASAP.”

“Oh!” Patton turned excitedly, eyes sparking. “That’s us, we better get going!” 

Logan felt the smaller male grab his hand and begin pulling him from the room. Usually, sudden touch was something he avoided, but with Patton it was soft; it was something he could learn to like. Suddenly, the night seemed a lot better. The costume party didn’t seem so bad after all. 

“So, do you think they’ll finally hit it off?” Virgil asked Roman quietly as they followed the others into the other room. 

“I would be more worried about us hitting it off it I was you Dr. Gloom.” Roman said, watching as a blush took over the other’s face. The costume party was definitely a good idea. 


End file.
